Palace of Friendship/Staff
With the help of the Mane Six, Twilight Sparkle made the CastleBrary feel like a home. As ponies move away and new ponies arrive, Twilight Sparkle has requested a staff roster be kept up to date in a public location. Grand Vizier/Number One Assistant/Cook Held By: Spike Duties: Assist Twilight with her personal affairs and schedule, act in her interests and as her representative as appropriate. Privileges: As Grand Vizier, Spike speaks with the authority of the Princess (unless overruled by the Princess or one of her ministers, or using that authority in obviously questionable ways). Spike is also eligible to sit in the Number One Assistant Sub-Throne. Ministers (Unique) Duties: Assist Twilight with various aspects of being the Princess of Friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony in defense of Equestria. Privileges: The Princess's ministers speak with her authority unless overruled by the Princess or using that authority in obviously questionable ways. The ministers are eligible to sit in the thrones of the council chamber. Roster: * Rainbow Dash; Minister of Loyalty and Flying Trainer * AppleJack; Minister of Honesty and Legal Advisor * Rarity; Minister of Generosity and Fashion Advisor * Fluttershy; Minister of Kindness and Animal Affairs * Pinkie Pie; Minister of Laughter and Party Planner, Royal Cake Taster Quartermaster Held By: Duties: Maintain the Castle Armory, provide equipment for the Princess and her ministers, as well as maintenance of weapons, armor and equipment for guardponies and knights. The Quartermaster purchases and maintains provisions for the local garrison. Privileges: As Quartermaster, Starhammer is entitled to make purchases on Twilight's behalf, to distribute salaries and make budgetary decisions for his staff, and possess a set of Armory keys. The Quartermaster has offices, inventory, and vaults in the North Tower, as well as a personal apartment, but is not required to live there. Porter of the Royal Chambers Held By: Sir Brave Soul, K.o.F. Duties: Ensure the security of the private Quarters of Princesses Twilight and Twibot, as well as organizing, training and administering a squad of the Friendship Guard. In times of crisis, ensures the safety of the Princesses and any who shelter in her quarters. Keeper of the keys to the Royal Bedchamber. Privileges: As Royal Porter, Brave Soul commands a squad of the most loyal of the Friendship Guard and the Knights of Friendship. He is empowered to make budgetary and inventory decisions for the pay and outfitting of his squad beyond standard military uniforms. He is given the Rank of Captain if he does not already posses that rank or higher in the Guardponies. The Royal Porter has a suite of offices in the North Tower, including a personal apartment, but is not required to live there. Commander of the Night Watch Held By: Tailsin Quatermane Duties: Ensure the nighttime security of the CastleBrary, as well as organizing, training, and administering a squad of the Friendship Guard. In times of crisis, ensures the safety of the Princesses and any who reside in the Castle. Liaises with the Guardpony garrison in town to maintain the security of Ponyville and the Castlebrary. Keeper of a set of keys to the gates. Privileges: As Commander of the Night Watch, Tailsin commands a squad of Friendship Guard and the Knights of Friendship. He is empowered to make budgetary and inventory decisions for the pay and outfitting of his squad beyond standard military uniforms. He is given the Rank of Captain if he does not already posses that rank or higher in the Guardponies. The Commander has a suite of offices by the main gate, including a personal apartment, but is not required to live there. Commander of the Day Watch Held By: Black Out Duties: Ensure the daytime security of the CastleBrary , as well as organizing, training and administering a squad of the Friendship Guard. In times of crisis, ensures the safety of the Princesses and any who reside in the Castle. Liaises with the Guardpony garrison in town to maintain the security of Ponyville and the Castlebrary. Keeper of a set of keys to the gates. Privileges: As Commander of the Day Watch, Black Out commands a squad of Friendship Guard and the Knights of Friendship. He is empowered to make budgetary and inventory decisions for the pay and outfitting of his squad beyond standard military uniforms. He is given the Rank of Captain if he does not already posses that rank or higher in the Guardponies. The Commander has a suite of offices by the main gate, including a personal apartment, but is not required to live there. The Knights of Friendship (Knights Errant) Roster: * * * Blue Fire * Tailsin Quatermane * Knight Hospitalier Sacred Heart * * Duties: Go on quests and missions for the good of Ponyville and Equestria as directed by the Princess, her advisors or the Captain of the Guard. Serve and protect the citizens of Ponyville and Equestria. Privileges: Knights of Friendship are entitled to be addressed as "Sir" or "Dame" (your choice) and to put the initials "K.o.F." after your name, e.g. Sir @mlp_BlackOut, K.o.F. Your title is Knight of Friendship. Knights are entitled (but not required) to stay in the North Tower Barracks. The Friendship Guard (Guardponies) Roster: * * * * Fire Cannon Duties: Secure the CastleBrary and follow all appropriate directives of the Captain of the Guard. Serve and protect the citizens of Ponyville and Equestria. Privileges: Members of the Friendship Guard are entitled to be addressed as "Guard," "Guardpony," or "Officer." Your title is Guardpony, e.g., Guardpony @mlp_flaring. Guardponies are entitled (but not required) to stay in the North Tower Barracks. Head Maid Held By: (TBD) Duties: Keep the CastleBrary clean, orderly and well-maintained. Provide for the personal comforts of the Princess, her ministers and guests. Organize and manage the domestic staff. Privileges: As Head Maid, (TBD) is entitled to manage and make hiring or firing decisions regarding the domestic staff, make budgetary decisions on domestic matters and consult on matters of interior design and decor. The Head Maid has an apartment suite in the CastleBrary but is not required to live there. Lady's Maid Held By: (TBD) Duties: Keep Princess Twilight's personal quarters clean, orderly, and well-maintained. Provide for the personal comforts of the Princess. Privileges: As Twilight's personal maid, (TBD) is entitled to recruit domestic staff to assist her as needed. Twilight's Lady's Maid has a small apartment adjacent to the Princess's quarters and is expected to live there and be on call whenever needed, unless given prior leave. Domestic Staff Roster: * Eco Dawn * Duties: Take care of the day-to-day running of the Castle, including cooking, cleaning, serving food, running errands, pulling wagons or chariots and so forth, as directed by the Head Maid or other authorized figure. Privileges: Domestics are entitled (but not required) to take an apartment in the Servants' Quarters of the CastleBrary. Chief Medical Officer Held By: Duties: See to the mental and physical health of the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff. Organize and manage medical staff and run the Infirmary. Cure boo-boos and make ouchies go away. Mending broken hearts not a job requirement. Privileges:'As Chief Medical Officer, Ace is entitled to manage and make hiring or firing decisions regarding the medical staff, make budgetary decisions on medical matters and perform medical research projects with prior approval. The Chief Medical Officer has a private office and an apartment in the Infirmary Suite but is not required to live there. Medical Ponies '''Roster: '(TBD) '''Duties: See to the mental and physical health of the Princess, her ministers and CastleBrary staff as directed by the Chief Medical Officer. Privileges: Medical Ponies are entitled (but not required) to take an apartment in the Servants' Quarters of the CastleBrary. Head Librarian Held By: (TBD) Duties: Manage the library and special collections rooms, acquire and maintain all books and documents within the collection, assist the Princess, her ministers, CastleBrary staff and the general public with searches for information or literature. Coordinate with the Library Task Force for the acquisition and care of rare or dangerous collection items. Looking good in horn-rimmed glasses a plus. Privileges: As Head Librarian, (TBD) is entitled to manage and make hiring or firing decisions about library staff as well as budgetary decisions for library maintenance and acquisitions. The Head Librarian is also entitled to carry keys to the Special Collections Room. A small office adjacent to the Library is provided, as well as modest apartment near the Library. Library Staff Roster: * Starlight * Duties: Assist the head librarian. Check books in and out, perform searches, etc. Privileges: Library staff are entitled (but not required) to take an apartment in the Servants' Quarters of the CastleBrary. Knight Supervisor of the Library Task Force Held By: Duties: Retrieve rare and lost books, scrolls, or artifacts for the CastleBrary collection, work with the Head Librarian to insure the safety of the CastleBrary collection. Privileges: As Knight Supervisor of the Library Task Force, Songdance is entitled to command the Library Task Force, make budgetary and inventory decisions for the equipment and materiel used by the LTF and act with the authority of the Princess in library collection acquisition affairs. The Librarian Supervisor is also entitled to carry keys to the Special Collections Room and entitled (but not required) to stay in the North Tower Barracks. Library Task Force Agent Roster: (TBD) Duties: Retrieve rare and lost books, scrolls, or artifacts for the CastleBrary collection as directed by the Librarian Supervisor or Head Librarian. Privileges: Library Task Force Agents are entitled (but not required) to stay in the North Tower Barracks. Royal Tinker Held By: (TBD) Duties: Manufacture and maintain all the fiddly little metal bits at the palace, including locks, hinges, fittings, tools, utensils, thingamajigs, dealywhatsits, and gadgets. Privileges: As Royal Tinker, (TBD) is entitled to a set of master keys that open all doors and windows in the castle except for the vault, the dungeon and the Princess's Quarters, as well as a set of deluxe tools provided by the Quartermaster. Interior Decorator Held By: Duties: Decorate the CastleBrary in a manner befitting its occupants, reflecting the values of friendship and bringing honor to Ponyville and Equestria. Find places to put all our STUFF. Regularly update decor with seasonal, event, and other themes. Report to and work with Minister of Fashion Rarity and Head Maid Calli. Privileges: As Interior Decorator, RarityBot is entitled to enlist the help of domestic staff for decorating projects, hire contractors and make budgetary decisions for interior decor projects. Keeper of the Crystal Held By Bird Cat Duties Maintain and enhance the beauty of the dazzling array of crystal, gems, precious art pieces and stained glass windows in the CastleBrary. Have suitable freak-outs at the slightest sound of breaking glass. Privileges As Keeper of the Crystal, Bird Cat is entitled to recruit domestic staff in projects related to the care and maintenance of the CastleBrary's treasures and beautiful displays, hire contractors and make budgetary decisions related to his duties. Head Groundskeeper Held By: Eris Duties: Maintain the grounds and gardens of the CastleBrary in a manner befitting its occupants, reflecting the values of friendship and bringing honor to Ponyville and Equestria. Care for the cutting of the Golden Oak TreeBrary rescued by AppleJack. Create a hedge maze which is challenging to everypony but doesn't drive you absolutely crazy and doesn't require magic or wings to get through. Privileges: As Head Groundskeeper, Eris is entitled to manage and make hiring or firing decisions about groundskeeping staff, as well as making budgetary decisions on groundskeeping and gardening projects. Horticulturist/Exotic Plant Expert Held By: Duties: Plant, cultivate, and care for the CastleBrary's rare and exotic plants and further the scientific study of horticulture. Consult on matters related to the rare and magical flora of Equestria. Privileges: As Horticulturist, FireBlossom is entitled to establish and manage a section of the gardens devoted to rare and exotic plants as well as make budgetary decisions related to such projects. Gardeners (General Staff) Roster: * * Cloud Tumble Duties: Maintain the grounds and gardens of the CastleBrary, assist Spike with the cultivation and harvest of vegetables, assist the head groundskeeper. Privileges: Gardeners are entitled (but not required) to take an apartment in the Servants' Quarters of the CastleBrary. PR Director Held By: Duties: Represent the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff in interactions with the media, including sending out press releases and responding to public information requests. Privileges: As PR Director, Scarlet is entitled to speak for the Princess in public relations matters, as well as making budgetary decisions for advertising and public relations projects. Royal Game Master Held By: Maven Cash Duties: Organize and officiate games upon the CastleBrary grounds, Liaise with the Minister of Laughter and Party Planner, Officiate in any disputes concerning game rules, and Maintain a library of official rule books. Privileges: As Game Master Maven is allowed to announce royal games, the Game Master has access to the royal storerooms, can make purchases necessary to fulfill his duties, and always has the largest whistle at any sporting event. Department of Arcane and Magical Studies (DAMS) This is a section Twilight will be setting up over the course of months, researching the nature of the Elements of Harmony and the Tree of Harmony, cutiemark magic and of course friendship magic. Details are still in development. Roster: * Pr. Twilight Sparkle * (Alchemist) Category:RP Info